Girls' Night Out
by NarutoShippings
Summary: When Tenten invites the girls for Yakiniku, Tenten would've never expect to be hooked up with the guy she loves by the Hokage and her blonde headed friend. Oneshot. Also in the Nejiteb: Oneshot collection!


It was a nice sunny morning in Konoha and Hinata was practicing her strikes in one of the training grounds. Each strike to the log was powerful, making some birds in the trees fly away. She stopped and started to pant, thinking of how she wants to be strong like Naruto. She was soon interrupted out of her thoughts by Tenten.

"Morning. You're starting early." Tenten says, hanging up her target on the log on the other end of Hinata. The only ones who knew that she trains here were Tenten, Neji, and her team, so it's no surprise Tenten wasn't shocked to see her here.

"Good Morning." She replies.

"With war looming,we have to hone our skills." Konoha has been informed that all the other nation and villages will help them fight the Akastuki, creating the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

"Hai." Hinata agrees. She watches and Tenten walks back a few feet and quickly whip out two scrolls sending them in the air. Tenten starts to summon her kunai and throws them towards the target, sending each perfectly to their mark. She does the same with shuriken and more kunai and Hinata watches with a smile.

"_No wonder nii-san likes her. She's a strong dedicated kunoichi.'_

When Tenten finishes, she rolls her scrolls back up into her hands, giving a satisfied smirk (a habit she picked up from Neji).

"They say the war will be centered on Naruto, but it's kind of hard to imagine why." She looks up to the sky in thought.

"I wonder how he's doing." Hinata says.

"He's probably eating some kind of local ramen special." Tenten assumes, a little amusement in her voice. "He didn't seem to concerned."

"Hinata-sama! It's almost time." Ko, a Hyuga family member, calls.

"Nani?" Tenten asks confused.

"There's a clan meeting today." Hinata explains. She gives Tenten a bow and runs off with Ko to the meeting. Tenten picks up her targete and her weapons.

'_I wonder how Neji's doing...I better get to my station at the ninja weapons before Tsunade-sama kills me!'_

A few hours later as Tenten was counting and organizing the weapon supply, Hinata came asking for Tsunade-sama.

"Tsunade-sama has left already." Tenten tells her with a little sorryness in her voice.

"Tenten, did you see Naruto while on your mission?" Hinata asks with a light blush.

"Yeah, when I delivered supplies."

"Are there other missions like that?" She asks hopefully.

"Well, I wouldn't know. Tsunade-sama said she's going to the Medical Corps." After Tenten said where Tsunade was going Hinata already started to run off.

"I'll try there!" Hinata yells back. Tenten watched her run off to find the Godiame.

'_Man, we have all been stressed lately... That's it! I should plan a Gurls Get Together at Yakiniku!' _ Tenten smiled to herself for her idea. She headed off to the Food Supply to get Ino.

"Hey! Ino!" Tenten runs to her.

"Oh, Hey Tenten! What do you need?"

"I was thinking we could have. A Girls Night Out at Yakiniku! What do you say?" Tenten asks hopefully.

"Sounds great!" The blonde says eager. "Oooh! We can talk about boys and girl stuff! I can't wait to make you spill about who you like. Of course we all know it's a white eyes prodigy." Ino teases. Tenten blushes red.

"Ino!" She cries.

"Well, everyone but the white eyed prodigy himself." She puts a hand on her chin.

"Yeah, Yeah, so I'll see you tonight at 6:00?"

"Hai!"

Tenten next ran to the Cypher Core, who were frantically trying to make codes. Of course Shiho said yes, what with the stressful environment and all there. Tenten finally made her way to the Medical Core where she seen Sakura and Hinata.

"Oh, there you are! Hey!" She calls out. The two girls turn to her confused.

"Tenten-san" Sakura says. "What's up?"

"What do you say we get together tonight and do it up a little? At Yakiniku?" She asks cheerfully.

"Yakiniku?! I'm in!" Choji happily replies.

"Sounds great!" Lee says.

Tenten gave them a smirk with hands on her hips. "You guys aren't invited." The boys looked a little disappointed after she said that but immediately realized they didn't do anything wrong with what she said next.

"It's time for just us girls to hang out. Right?" She asks Sakura and Hinata, putting a hand on each of their shoulders and moves them both forward a little to signal them to back her up.

Finally at 6:00, all the girls were seated at the table, laughing and cheering while all the guys, minus Naruto, were having their own Guys Night.

"They have beef younger with salt!" Tenten exclaimed happily.

"The new menu has a special ladies combo!" Ino says excitedly. "It's a good deal!"

"I just can't resist good deals!" Sakura says.

"Frankly, I love the offal!" Shiho says as she fixes her glasses. Hinata didn't say anything, If Tenten had to guess she have to say she looked somewhat depressed.

"Did you decide on drinks?" She asks and all the girls nod. "Okay then. Excuse me! We're ready to order!"

"Thanks for coming. Since they're having a girls' get together over there, were having a guys night out here. Choji thanks.

"Cheers!" Tenten cries holding out her drink over the table.

"Cheers!"

"Frankly, I appreciate being invited, but how does everyone here know each other?" Shiho asks.

"Maybe it's because we all took the chunin exams together?" Sakura suggests. This made Hinata stop the drink at her lips.

_Meanwhile on the guys side_

"What is this Allies Shinobi Force all about?" Kiba says eating a price of meet.

"It's like putting short ribs, beef loin, heart, tripe, and liver all on one plate right?" Choji asks. " I think variety is a good idea!" He chuckles.

"I'm not talking about meat here. Besides Suna, Konoha dosen't have any close ties with any other villages." Kiba says lamely.

"I heard there has been many issues with Kumo." Shino says. Neji knew the reason why. They have tried multiple times to steal the Byakugan, even after the peace treaty, and his father chose to die to protect the village.

"When we're together like this, it brings back memories of that mission." Choji says cooking more beef.

"You mean that time when we went to get Sasuke back?" Shikamaru asks.

"But we failed." Shino said. "That's because you didn't take me along." He says a little sulkily.

"You seriously still upset about that?" Kiba asks hand on his chin.

_Back with the girls_

Tenten looked at a depressed Hinata and Sakura. Hinata had been down most the time and Sakura was depressed when Tenten accidentally mentioned Sasuke.

"Now both of them are depressed." Tenten sighs.

"I'm not depressed!" The both cry.

"I'm glad I took the Chunin exam." Hinata says quietly.

"You lost to Neji-kun, but you really have it your all, Hinata!" Tenten compliments. She secretly hopes that Neji and the other boys and girls didn't her her added honorific. To Tenten's chagrin Neji did hear but only smiled lightly on the other side.

"It's because he cheered for me then. Because Naruto cheered me on, I was able to do my best." Hinata says, with a light blush of her mentioning Naruto. The rest of the girls looked at her in admiration. Soon the beef was done and Hinata was happy to grab some.

"So you finally found your appetite?" Tenten asks happy and relieved.

"Excuse me?" One of the waitresses says. "The pork jowls are ready."

"Yes! Pirk jowls! Pork jowls! Pork jowls!" Ino cries cheerfully.

"Youe going to turn into a pig!" Sakura chides.

"What are you talking about? This is full of collagen."

The girls were having a blast, as well as the guys, even Neji chuckled at some of the funny stories the guys told. As Tenten and the other girls were laughing, someone walked in.

"What's this? A girls-only gathering?" The voice of Lady Tsunade asks.

"Tsunade-sama!" The girls exclaim with a shock expression. Even the boys couldn't beleive she was going to hang out with the girls.

"Well it's a girls' get together!" Tenten explains nervously.

"A girls' get together? Move over!" She exclaims trying to fit herself in by Hinata. "Bring me some Sochu!" She calls.

"So what's happening? Are you all talking about the boys you like?" She asks. Tenten topic has been avoided all night. Even the guys side got quiet for a second. "Honestly I really wanna know who Tenten likes." She teases. Tenten covered her eyes with her bangs. All the guys looked at Neji on the other side and looked away to avoid lightly blushing himself.

"We were talking about the Chunin Exam days." Sakura quickly changes the subject seeing Tenten's discomfort. Ino still keeps a happy face despite the subject change, but oh will she get the Hyuga prodigy and Tenten together by tonight.

"Just reminiscing." Ino says.

"With things the way they are now, we thought getting together and having fun once in a while would be nice." Tenten says.

"I see." Tsunade takes big sips of her sake. She then tries to apologize to Hinata for what she said earlier but Hinata stopped her.

"I'm all right. I know what I must do." She says quietly to her. Tsunade smiles and she glances back over at the girls. She then remembers what she asked earlier and smirks inside her head.

"Alright! Time for the Princess Game!" Tsunade says cheerfully. "Ino why don't you be the princess!?" Tsunade says handing her the strips of paper. Tsunade glances over at Tenten and back to Ino. Ino immediately understood.

"Alright girls! Take your pick!" All the girls grabbed a numb dr but Ino kept a close eye on Tenten's.

'_So 7 huh?'_

"Alright. Let's see..." Ino pretends to think. " I want number seven to...kiss Neji!" All the girls looked at their numbers and sighed in relief except Tenten. All the guys looked at Neji on the other side and Neji almost choked on his food. He took his tea and drunk big gulps. If it was any of the girls who had to kiss him, Kami-sama let it be Tenten.

"So who has seven?" Ino asks. Tenten shakily stands up and the top half of her face dark, bangs covering her eyes again. "Ooh goody! I guessed right!" She lies through her teeth. "While your at it why don't you take your hair down too?" She says. Tenten shakily takes down her traditional buns and her chocolate brown hair falls to her waist.

"Go on now Tenten, you can do it." Tsunade cheers. A the guys smirk towards Neji and Neji dosen't know what to think anymore as he sees his beautiful teammate approach him. He could see her fist clenching and unclenching, a habit he noticed when she's nervous. She grabs his face and turns it planting a kiss on his cheek. She quickly walked back to her spot at sat down.

"Hey! I meant on the lips!" Ino whined.

"Well you should say it next time." Tenten said. Ino and the other girls Kaye's off Tenten for the rest of the game. Hinata had to yell 'I love Naruto!"' In the restaurant, just thinking about it made the poor girl pass out. Sakura had to ask Lee on a date which she baldly didn't mind. And Tsunade had to stop drinking sake for an hour. Meanwhile with Neji he was a little dissapointed he didn't get the kiss he was hoping for. All the guys slapped Neji on the back after Tenten's cheek kiss and teases him. He threaten to Jyuuken them later.

Soon it was time to go home. Before Tenten walked off she grabbed Lee.

"Wait! Tenten, what are you doing."

"Lee...How did Neji react to.. You know.." Tenten trails off looking down at the ground.

"Why, I say he looked a little dissapointed." Lee says. Tenten's heart clench.

"Don't worry Tenten. I think you might like what could happen tomorrow." Lee says and walks back the other way to his home.

_With Neji_

"Hinata-sama, I left something back at the resturant. Tell Hiashi-sama I'll be back in a little bit." He says before running off. Hinata knew where he was really going. Neji seen Tenten drag Lee off with her even though Lee's house was the opposite direction. He caught up with the two to hear their conversation. Tenten took the dissapointed statement wrong. He wasn't dissapointed that she kissed him more like dissapointed where she kissed him. Once Lee was out of sight Neji landed in front of Tenten. She seen a shadow blocking her bath and on instinct a hand reached for her weapons. Once she seen it was Neji she put her weapons up and looked down and tries to pass him but he side stepped her.

"Don't avoid me because of what happened tonight." He states calmly. Tenten avoided his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry you were dissapointed that it was me who kissed you." She says. Does he know how much guts she used to do that in public? She felt utterly humiliated. She tried to pass him again but he grabbed her wrist and back her up into the street lamp behind her. She looked a cross between confused and shocked.

"I think Ino-san was right." He says smirking. This caused Tenten to blush. He leans towards her ear. "I do believe she meant the lips." Tenten shivered of how his baritone voice was wringing through her body. Neji leaned close and sealed his lips with hers. Tenten closed her eyes, feeling very relieved.

Kami-sama they were making out by a street lamp. Neji tounge licked her lips asking for entry, her gasp have him the opportunity to slip his tongue in and he could taste the cherry Chapstick she wore and mint. When they broke apart gasping for breath Neji placed his forehead on hers.

"By the way, I was dissapointed that you didn't kiss me on the lips." He says airily. Tenten blushes and gives a light giggle.

"D-Do you wann stay at my house tonight?" She asks nervously. Neji dosen't reply but when he takes her hand in his and walks to her house she knew what his answer was.

_yes_

Litte did the two shinobies know, that the Yamanaka was spying on them the whole time while having a triumphant smirk.

Oh yes, Tenten thought. Tomorrow was divinities going to be interesting, no training was going to be done.

***fagirling* I can't believe I wrote this! I been wanting to post this kind of story for a while but then I seen, i thunk Aquarius Galuxy post a chapter like this and I didn't know if mine would have been as good haha. Well I hope you like this story! You can also find this in my Nejiteb:Oneshot collection!**


End file.
